The Volturi's Epitome
by PenningPassions
Summary: What if the Volturi win? What if they give you a choice, join us, or die? What if they rip your heart out and burn it alive? What do you choose?
1. Attack

Volturi's Epitome

I open my eyes. My transformation is complete. In this world where devils such as I are shunned, I am truly accepted. King of all kings, I rule now as an absolute, indestructible vampire.

Rumours had flown, that I had been ill for a long while; the Emperor might not live. While my kingdom feared for my death, my brother and I rejoiced in our torment. The pain was worth it. Now truly invincible, we would return from The Foreign Land, "healed from our illness," looking even more godly. We would now BE gods, in this ancient world, as ancient as time, never changing, forever immortal.

I am God. I am Aro.

When I returned, I looked over my window, and I saw my subjects. The sun was setting, and all my people bowed down before me. Before God, before absolute power. I felt truly complete, truly safe. The ancient castle walls crumbled at my will, in my fist. The people were puppets on my fingers, their necks snapping easily at my will and amusement. Nature was now no more controlling of me. I controlled all, and as the sunset played before me, the feeling of my power became overwhelming.

My eyes flashed open, and I realized not even a second had passed. I came rushing back to the moment before me and now I'm back to the 21st century. Thousands of years ahead, to the strange times when women wear pants, and work for a living. But I've accepted these changes, for I am a kind god. I am Almighty, but not cruel. I am just. But these times, along with changing women, have brought times when my subjects are fool enough to defy me. They disobey my laws, they question my authority. I come back in particular, to the oddest phenomenon I've ever witnessed. I come back to Edward and Bella.

I've shown them my true power. I've tortured and killed Renesmee in front of their eyes. Bewitched them to join my army, I've used my godly authority wisely. Crazed with grief, they accepted their fate, leaving their vegetarian clan behind. Now their eyes are bloody, they are robed in Volturi uniform, and they belong to me. They are dead puppets, MY puppets.

Another second has passed by.

As we approached Forks, Edward and Bella's faces show no emotion. Dead, absolutely dead. Like we expected, little Alice had seen us and had gathered all of their witnesses once more. The Nomads, the Children of the Moon, the Romanians, the Denali clan, all of them. As we stopped regally before them, all of their passive faces cracked to stone disbelief.

"Edward? Bella?" Carlisle's mate, Esme whispered. The sound came clear into my ears as if she'd breathed it right beside me.

Jane glanced at our new additions' faces; stone. No emotion seeped through, and as I grasped their hands no emotion was being felt inside either. Their only thought was kill.

Kill, kill, kill, kill.

Satisfied, I let go, and turned to the strange enemy.

"Well my friends, we meet again. But this time, we are at advantage. Edward and Bella have graciously joined us. Won't any of you do the same?" I spoke pleasantly, keeping my regal bearings.

Little Alice hissed, and snarled, "Traitors," while her scarred mate, Jasper, pulled her back.

"We were all grieving over her. Why did you resort to this?" the exquisite Rosalie questioned. What an excellent fisher she'd make. Too bad that their deaths were destined.

And still, Edward and Bella were emotionless.

"Now what's happened has happened. No use crying over spilt milk," I chided gently, as a father would.

"I am generous. I am offering you one last chance. Join us, or die," I spoke with more venom in my voice than they had ever heard from me before.

"Die," Alice whispered. The Cullens echoed her, followed by all the vampires present on their side. The Children of the Moon growled in agreement, and the vampires hissed again in response. All but two. The Romanians. They only sneered. How brave, I mocked in my mind. As I pleasantly smiled at them, I motioned swiftly with my hand, and the attack began.


	2. Ploy

Bella's incredible power, he shield, surged out all around us, as Jane and Alec began working on each vampire before us. Gripped either with fear, or foolish determination, on one dared move, no one except for the Romanians. As they prowled forward, Felix and Heidi flitted towards them, tore and burned them, as another member of the lower guard held them down. Alice's mate, Jasper came forth and motioned Edward forward. Edward obliged, and his rage to kill tore Jasper apart within seconds. Felix quickly came and set fire to his twitching remains.

"NO! Edward, stop! Please, stop! You are not one of them, please!" Carlisle's angelic voice was now tortured, and pleading. Edward ignored him, and stared at the burning, strange smoke emanating from the pyre of his once beloved brother.

As I smelled smoke, the sweet, pungent smell of burning enemy, I sighed in satisfaction. I closed my eyes and smiled in pleasure. My two brothers chuckled behind me, one in anticipation for the gore, and one in relief that the charade was finally over.

Suddenly, halting my moment of triumph was a tortured cry-a voice I would have recognized anywhere....my prized Jane. I opened my eyes, startled and hissed at the unwelcome, changed scene before me.

Jane was now held by the teeth of two Children of the Moon, slowly tearing her apart. Felix and Heidi, I realized with a shock, were holding Alec back. Bella now shielded the enemy, and Edward crouched protectively over them. Even now though, their faces are compassionless. Their faces mirror the Volturi: cold, hard and daunting.

Are they truly turning against me, or is this a ploy? No, how could they turn against me? I am God, I am absolute. I read their thoughts, and I can never be betrayed. I am Aro, and to defy me would be nothing but foolishness. After the death of Renesmee, they would never dare to do that. No, this is a ploy. Isn't it? Not a second had passed, as I contemplated this. I felt slightly irritated, doubting myself. Why doubt God? This WAS a ploy....wasn't it?

As if to answer my question, Edward parted his lips to speak. "-


	3. Explain

"-Not a ploy, Aro," Edward's frozen voice made my guard wince.

"Did you think we would let you get away with so much blood on your hands? Not a chance," Bella rasped. Her voice, now filled with emotion, emotions of pain and hate made my weaker brothers flinch.

I notice, the re piecing of Jasper, and my guard struggling to fight Bella's shield. As he stood up, he lightly jogged back to Edward, touching him on the shoulder.

"Nice one bro, almost had me convinced, he grinned an easy grin at Edward, who answered with a grim smile. As if reminded by that, Jasper turned towards us and growled.

"We are going to destroy you," Edward snarled.

"Wait, please," Caius breathed. "First, we would like some explanations," he pleaded, trying to buying time. Edward, though not fooled, nodded.

"What do you want to know?" he cocked an eyebrow, taunting Caius.

"How did he," Caius jerked his head towards the scarred one, "come back alive?"

"Well as you can see, Felix and Heidi aren't exactly on your side," Edward sneered in reply.

"You see, we very convincingly faked my death," Jasper cocked his head to one side, the easy grin returning to his face. "Why don't we let Heidi and Felix explain exactly why they were so willing to turn against you," he gracefully stepped aside while the two stepped forward, with grim faces.

"We've had enough, Aro," Heidi began. "Enough of your bloodshed, enough of your cruelty, and enough of your injustice."

"We couldn't bear how you killed Renesmee, in such cold blood," Felix shivered in fright at the memory. "It was the last straw for us...it only strengthened the decision we had been mulling over for the last decade," Felix's strength returned to his voice, as he joined Carlisle. "We refuse to be damned. There's still hope left for us," he squared his shoulders, and stood proudly. Heidi joined him, and Esme took her hand, and Heidi gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well, how did Felix and Heidi, and you two hide your thoughts?" Marcus jabbed his finger at Edward and Bella.

"Aro's ego helped," Bella put mildly. "He was so convinced of himself that he didn't recognize who out bloodlust was for." She let herself relax as she paced to join the leader of the Children of the Moon. "And anyways, we weren't the only one who loved Renesmee. You have hurt other creatures as well. We all loved her and now," she paused momentarily, coming back to her anger, "We hate you," her voice was flat, as she snarled the last words.

"If you hadn't killed, no, brutally and viciously killed one of our truly loved ones, we wouldn't have had a reason to murder you," Carlisle whispered, achingly. "We didn't want this bloodshed, but you have left no choice. You have damned yourselves," his voice also became shockingly and uncharacteristically steely.

"Murder us?" my voice spread a tense silence everywhere. "You think you're going to murder us? The Volturi? Your Gods?" I continued to threaten them, in my menacing, caressing whisper. My facade of pleasantry faded, and my eyes became shockingly. As my face transformed to the one I saw in the mirror every day, my real face, I heard low gasps from across the field. Edward and Bella though, I noticed were not in the slightest intimidated. Seething, I clenched my unbreakable jaw.


End file.
